Desculpas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: YK tinha sempre uma desculpa, pra tudo... menos pra si mesmo.


_Ada-sama_

_Acho que você sabe o imenso respeito e a admiração que eu tenho por você, como pessoa e como ficwriter. Adoro nossas conversas, mesmo que poucas e tão esporádicas, e simplesmente sou sua fan incondicional. Esse é só um presente, uma homenagem a uma das melhores escritoras e mentes que eu conheço. Eu não gosto de Natal nem fim de ano, mas desejo que aqueles pequenos desejos ainda escondidos apareceram e se revelem em grandes conquistas pra você._

_Com grande carinho,_

_Tsu._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, ou haveria um Yusuke pra Keiko, e outro só pro Kurama!**

* * *

**Desculpas**

-Me... me desculpe.

Suichii Minamino se desculpou pela segunda vez naquele dia. Havia errado outra dose do líquido experimental. O professor da universidade lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem, mas o rapaz apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça. Pediu licença e se retirou, antes que causasse mais problema.

Tirou o jaleco branco e saiu do laboratório de ciências bioquímicas da Universidade de Tókio. Não conseguia se concentrar, definitivamente.

Por quê?

Ele fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça contra a parede do corredor. Como se aquela visão não lhe atormentasse mesmo estando acordado...

_-Ei, Kurama... eu estava pensando... quer dizer, eu achei... você quer sair hoje?_

_-Algum problema, Yusuke?_

_-Só um, Kurama. Eu to apaixonado por você._

_Urameshi cerrou os punhos, olhando firme para Kurama, o fazendo estremecer._

_A raposa estava sem reação. Como, logo ele, tão atento, nunca percebera?_

_-Yusuke..._

_-Ah, olha, liga não, ok? Esquece a saída de hoje._

_Logo ele, que sempre percebia os menores detalhes de Yusuke..._

_-Eu... eu não sabia, Yusuke... espera..._

_-Eu não posso mais esperar, Kurama. _

_E o detetive pousou sua boca sobre a da raposa, simplesmente._

Qual foi sua reação mesmo?

A desculpa que ele dera pra não se entregar? Respirou fundo, balançando os cabelos. Era um covarde de duzentos anos que inventava qualquer coisa pra não encarar os olhos do moreno... mas Yusuke era esperto. Era valente, e mais que isso, era _sincero_ com ele mesmo e com Kurama.

Pediu desculpas pelo beijo e saiu, dizendo que não precisava ouvir mais nada.

Três dias depois, ainda estava ele ali, sentindo a boca arder quando pensava nele... e Kurama estava _sempre _pensando nele...

No início era só uma ilusão que ele lhe concedia o direito de ter, afinal, Yusuke era perfeitamente devotado a Keiko. Eles eram um casal único e deviam se casar. Mas o engraçado da vida é que coisas únicas e perfeitas quase nunca aconteciam, e Keiko partiu para a Europa sem o namorado e sem olhar pra trás.

Yusuke superou a perda da Keiko graças ao apoio de todos, como Kuwabara, Botan, ele mesmo. Mas nada havia mudado entre eles.

Tinha mais o que mudar? Já eram amigos antes. Depois do torneio das trevas se tornaram praticamente confidentes. Não estavam sempre juntos... mas desejavam estar.

Eram amigos.

Amigos que se olhavam de um jeito diferente, mas inventavam mil desculpas para disfarçar.

_-Não precisa se desculpar, raposa. Eu já sei... bem demais. Até._

Bateu a cabeça duas vezes contra a parede, se odiando.

Precisava sempre se manter tão frio? Tão racional? Será que ele era incapaz de uma única vez ser impulsivo e corajoso, como o moreno?

Será que ele era incapaz de ceder ao menos uma vez?

**oOo**

O cheiro de molho de tomate estava maravilhoso, invadindo suas narinas e lembrando de quando ainda morava com sua mãe, há um ano.

Kurama entrou no velho templo de Genkai, sendo recebido por Botan. Yukina estava quase terminando o almoço e pediu-lhe que a ajudasse com a mesa, posta lá fora. Como sempre fazia naqueles encontros, Kurama sorriu e se dispõe a ajudá-la, carregando a louça para o quintal florido, que ele mesmo às vezes vinha ajudar Yukina a cuidar.

Ouviu o som das risadas de Kuwabara e Yusuke vindos da sala de estar, jogando vídeo-game. A risada larga e debochada do moreno entrava por suas orelhas, firme e traiçoeira, o fazendo tremer por dentro... um prato estava escorregando da pilha, quando Hiei rapidamente o segurou.

-Onde está com a cabeça, raposa?

-Aqui mesmo, Hiei. – respondeu, com um sorriso fácil.

O koorime o olho desconfiado, mas nada mais disse. Não era da sua conta.

Yukina avisou que o almoço estava pronto e todos deviam se lavar. Assim foi feito e em poucos minutos a grande mesa estava coberta pelo grupo do detetive. Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, Shizuru, Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama, sentados nessa ordem da mesa, pro azar do koorime.

Quer dizer, Hiei podia não ser um expert de sensibilidade, mas só um toco de árvore não perceberia a tensão vinda do corpo de Kurama cada vez que mirava os olhos no detetive. Bufou uma vez, e mirou o ruivo.

-Tudo bem, Hiei?

-Hunf. Vou comer lá em cima. – e dizendo isso, saltou para sua árvore favorita, já que a mesa havia sido propositalmente disposta ao lado dela por Yukina.

Agora Kurama estava ao lado de Yusuke, e sentiu o peito gelar. O que ia dizer?

-Ei, Kurama, me passa as batatas.

Kurama picou duas vezes, antes de balançar a cabeça e entregar o prato com batatas assadas. E agora? E se Yusuke começasse uma conversa, o que faria?

Que desculpa daria para se afastar dele? Porque era óbvio que ele tinha que impedir que o ocorrido de uma semana se tornasse um assunto entre eles. Não, era melhor esquecer e fingir que não havia acontecido, afinal, Yusuke ainda sofria com a perda de Keiko. Era isso, não era? E ele não lhe correspondia... era só um desejo infantil, não era?

-Valeu, ruivo! – e o moreno se virou para Kuwabara, continuando uma calorosa discussão sobre os poderes intergalácticos do último chefe de uma tal de fase seis...

Kurama olhou de volta pro prato, engolindo a seco.

**oOo**

Abriu os olhos, sem querer acordar.

Pegou um celular e mandou uma mensagem, avisando que faltaria à aula na faculdade. Estava doente. Doente de preguiça e de irritação consigo mesmo.

Depositou o celular sobre o criado-mudo e se revirou na cama, se forçando a cair no sono, mas em vão.

O que tinha de errado com ele? Qual era o problema?!

_-Só um, Kurama. Eu to apaixonado por você._

Por que aquilo não parava de martelar sua cabeça?

Kurama se levantou, sentando-se na cama. e gargalhou.

Como podia acreditar em desculpas tão ridículas quanto as _suas?!_

Desejo infantil?

Amizade íntima e nada mais?

Nada além de fraqueza de um garoto deixado pela namorada?

Já era hora de admitir que estava com medo de Yusuke. Medo de ouvir uma desculpa qualquer vinda dele, e ser deixado pra trás. Medo de que aquela frase impulsiva não tenha sentido nenhum agora. Medo dela _fazer _sentido, e ele descobrir que uma raposa de 200 anos não tem nada demais.

É só mais um garoto apaixonado e medroso, como qualquer outro.

Apressado, se levantou, se lavou, se vestiu e saiu do apartamento no centro.

Não sabia direito o que pensar durante o caminho, mas aquilo não parecia tão importante. Pela primeira vez, Kurama queria tentar. Sem desculpas dessa vez. Tentar ser apenas um pouco mais ousado, tentar ser menos racional. Tentar ir atrás do que _ele _realmente queria, e não os outros.

E ele queria era que aquela porta se abrisse sozinha, sem que precisasse chamar o nome do detetive.

Mas aí, seria fácil demais.

-Yusuke... sou eu, Kurama. Yusuke, está em casa?

Um moreno descabelado e de pijamas apareceu na porta, com um sorriso curioso e os olhos castanhos bem abertos em direção à raposa.

-Ohayo, Kurama... quer entrar?

-Não! – respondeu de imediato. Não tinha pensado naquilo. Não tinha planejado nada... idiota! Raposa idiota!

Yusuke sorriu, balançando o rosto e os cabelos, como se isso o fizesse acordar. Encarou Kurama por mais um tempo e perguntou, sem sorrir mais.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o ruivo nada respondeu, apenas o fitando de volta. Yusuke suspirou, antes de continuar - Olha Kurama, eu já disse que sinto muito por aquilo... eu achei que você não quisesse conversar. Eu só não queria ouvir nenhuma desculpa sua, tudo bem? Porque... ia ser pior e...

Kurama soltou uma leve risada, se inclinando em direção do amigo.

-Desculpas?!

-Qualé, Kurama. Você sabe que diria qualquer coisa pra justificar _ter me beijado também_. Você é assim, todo racional, nada é impulsivo pra você, e eu já sabia disso... pisei na bola, eu sei.

-Essa é sua desculpa, Urameshi? – Kurama sorriu, puxando o moreno para perto de si pela manga da camisa de flanela. – Eu inventei desculpas bem melhores que essas pra dizer que não mudou nada em mim saber que gosto você tem, mas nem eu mesmo pude acreditar nelas... e agora você quer que eu acredite nisso? Que sua desculpa para desistir de mim é que eu sou racional demais pra gostar de você?

-Parece que eu não fui o único que andou pensando nisso, Kurama. Me responde você... você é?

-Sou. – ele mordicou a boca do moreno, levemente. – Mas isso também é só uma desculpa.

-Eu não sei se vou te desculpar por isso.

-Vamos ter que acertar algumas coisas nesse relacionamento, Yusuke... sem desculpas.

-Admita que me adora, raposa, e eu deixo você entrar.

-Você é um abusado, Urameshi.

-Esquece isso e fecha a porta, raposa. Tem outras coisinhas melhores pra gente conversar...

**OWARI**


End file.
